beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny - Episode 17: Light vs Darkness
Meanwhile, at the other side of the glass... Lakus: "Come on, Kushan, you have to wake up and get back our side!!!" Kushan: "Concentrate on the battle, will you??" Libra clashed with Aries, sending it backwards. Scorpio came also to finish off with Aries, but Gasher interposed itself. Homard: "Oh no, you'll not gonna mess up with things." Peter: "We'll see about that. Acid Tail, Scorpio!!!!" Scorpio deployed a part of it's spin track, who came attack Gasher, He dodged it, but badly. Narrator: "These were a few details. I'm not going to get tired by detailing everything between the Zodiac bladers. So now, were going to focus on a more important battle, shall we??" At the other side of the glass(again)... Blade: "Go on Lazard!!!!" Lazard charged Apus, and chopped a little bit off it's fusion wheel. But i was only a bit of paint, and didn't affected Apus. Clypeum charged Apus by the side, taking him far from Lazard. Where Clypeum was pushing Apus where was waiting Nyx. Clypeum got away just in time where Nyx boosted up against Apus at tremendous speed. Apus got thrown at the other part of the stadium with Nyx pushing in, leaving a black trail of darkness. Then, Nyx retreated to leave Galea take some spin out of Apus. Then, Excalibur charged Apus to give him first order attacks. At the end, Apus was spinning as launched!!! Recon: " Ok... and it's with attacks of that level you wanted to defeat me??" Apus crashed into Excalibur, who was sent backwards. Blade: "No, but with this!!! Excalibur, Legend Sword!!! Clypeum, Weight Crash!!!! Galea, Tilt Dodge!!!! Nyx, Fall Of The Night!!!! Lazard, Omega Lazer!!!!" All the beys arrived with their special moves. Recon: " Ok, i gotta admit i need more power to counter this..." Blade: "Ya can't counter it!!!!" Recon: "Oh yeah?? We'll see about it." He started to glow with a dark purple aura. A funnel got out of the ceiling above the zodiac bladers. The auras of all the bladers (evil or not) got sucked in. Kushan: "Uhm... what happened??" Same thing for the other ex-evil zodiac bladers. The auras came to Apus, who then started to shine brightly. Then, it flashed violently. Blade had to cover his eyes to not get blind. When he opened them again, Apus had changed. Recon: "Now i present to you Anti-Star Meklord Apus MRA:S!!!! And i'm going to use it's new power now. Apus, Anti-Star Strike!!!!!" Apus shot above the stadium just beneath the ceiling (we're in a temple, remember!!!!), and then summoned a Anti-Black Hole. Excalibur shotted at it with his special move. he managed to do the E and the X to back off the black hole, making Apus nearly touching the ceiling, but then an explosion propulsed him out of the stadium with all parts cracked. Clypeum then appeared in the space just between Apus and the ceiling, and started crushing him. But then, the black hole's gravity attracted Clypeum to it and it was send out of the stadium with the bottom part in pieces. Galea, approached Apus to spin steal, but it arrived the same thing to him than Clypeum. Nyx made an obscurity night, then shotted with all it's power to Apus, while Lazard was shotting a deadly beam to the black hole, hoping to overcharge it. When Nyx and Apus clashed, a great explosion occured. With all the power of it's tip, Nyx pushed Apus while Recon not knowing what was happening. But then slightly, the black hole attracted the two beys to it. Nyx resisted with all his might, using his tip like the bottom part of a rocket to not approaching the black hole, while Lazard was strugglin the same way, but upside down. But ultimately, Nyx and Lazard made contact with the horizon of the black hole and got shredded into pieces, only leaving the face bolts. Once Nyx got destroyed, the night disappeared and Recon could see what happened. Recon smirked while Blade cursed. Recon: "Is that all the limit of your power?? Is that all you could give me??" Blade thought: "I'm going to be obliged to reveal it, and too bad for the others seeing it." While everyone was looking at him, Blade opened the box used as a necklace around his neck and got out a bey from it. He brandished it as high as he could, and then lights of different colours appeared. They were red, blue, green, black and lazer green. They were the auras of the destroyed beys of Blade. They departed their original receptacle, to go in the unknown bey Blade had in his hand. Then he attached it to Excalibur and said to Recon: Blade: " This is my ultimate power, the one who's going to defeat you!!!!" Recon: "Finally a bit of action. It wouldn't be fair for me that you launch your master bey now with Apus still spinning." Recon called back Apus and reloaded it. Blade: "That means you recognise that i have as much, otherwise more power than you." Recon: "Possibly, Possibly not. Ready yourself, Warrior Blader!!!!!" While they were exchanging, Aquario was thinking: Aquario: "'' Here it is, the Warrior bey, the bey who holds the destiny of all of us. The battle who is going to decide of the worlds fate is about to begin..." Blade: "And in 3" Recon: "2" Blade and Recon: "1 LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" '''To be continued...' Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Blade0886